Sonic Heroes Battle X
by Writerbycandle
Summary: Chaos is Awoken, and now it is posessing innocent people! Slowly, things begin to become more than just a fight against this familiar foe! Chapter 1 is INCOMPLETE. Compete C1 available soon
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

In the not so distant past, a great war was fought. The war was not just a battle of feuding countries. No. This war was different. It was a battle of heart, moral, and determination. And in the end, the monster who had been made out to be an evil demon of total death and ill-hearted anger and hate was but a misguided child, blinded by an everlasting light.

Under any normal circumstance, that light would have been an innocent glow, to light a person's desire. However, a terrible figure had stepped in. A figure who's power was so huge, the light served only to enlarge the shadow of the person. With the enormous dark power, a child of great potential was born unto a world which had concealed him, to hide him from the light. For if he managed to reach the light, his shadow would overtake him. Unfortunately, the light did reach him. In the form of seven glows, the child's shadow was created by the dark figure who'd awoken him.

The shadow then took control of the child, and harnessed a power so great it could end all light. When all hope seemed lost, the impossible occurred.

A hero rose among the ruins of long lost dreams and aspirations. And with him returned the seven glows. Against all odds, this hero bathed in the light, yet no shadow was born. With his new strength, he shattered the heart of the child. And with that, the shadow disappeared. The child was later locked away in a place where even the greatest light could never allow darkness.

Slowly, people began to forget what had taken place. No matter how tempting the reminder, they continued to rebuild what had been destroyed and take back what had been stolen. Lost became found, yet in someway found became lost. The hero became just a regular person. And the glows returned to darkness.

Where the glowing united, a more powerful gleam was born. That is where the child was sealed.

Those who'd been taken by surprise when the shadow appeared had no idea. Not the slightest clue. Most had simply assumed the child was dead, and brushed the idea away. But those involved deeply with the hero knew. They knew the real truth.

Unfortunately, the great dark figure was included in that. If at anytime he felt it appropriate, he could meet the child. And if he mustered enough physical strength, the child of great potential's prison could be destroyed.

In such a case, the child would be weak, and in a state of shock. Should he wake up, he would do anything necessary to survive. In most cases, this would mean harnessing energy, which for him would be light. The closest and most obvious source to the child would be the seven glows, and the seven glows only.


	2. Chapter 1 UNFINISHED

Chapter 1

An icy, dark rain poured down over station square. Everywhere you looked, mechanical creatures were destroying buildings and wrecking lights and signs. Not a citizen in sight, it seemed as if the city was abandoned. And it was. Not necessarily abandoned voluntarily, but abandoned nonetheless. Just a few hours ago, the robots had taken the city by storm, and kidnapped the people. Streets were a mess of net and wire, while apartment doors could be heard being charged open. They were then carried to an enormous craft parked in the river. After all of the people had been found, the craft had suddenly taken flight and escaped to the sky.

All the people, minus a speedy blue hedgehog named Sonic. Sonic had smoothly battled the 'bots and eluded capture. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to save anyone but himself. However, he had a good idea where the people had been taken. For now, though, he couldn't worry about that. If he didn't stop the robots now, the people would have no home to come back to when Sonic DID manage to save them.

"Take THAT!" he shouted as he punched a star shaped mech. As his hand drew back, the golden yellow monster made a popping noise. Its silver points suddenly shot in opposite directions like spears, and the painted yellow frame disintegrated. Sonic stepped back, just as a ball rolled towards his feet. "What the-" he began. However, a strange, crab-like robot with a giant claw shot towards the ball. Parallel to his claw was a vacuum suction. The ball didn't move, but the suction pulled the robot straight to it. Raising its claw over the bumpy gray pavement, it swatted menacingly at Sonic's bright red shoes. "Gah!"

* * *

"If I just connect these two wires, it should allow the remote to make a connection with the satellite. Ohhhh…I've gotta finish this otherwise I'll be defenseless." A small brown two-tailed fox was tinkering on a circuit board with a miniature set of tweezers. He sighed, and dropped the tool. Leaning back in his chair, he felt relieved. He'd finish repairing his vehicle later. Now, he just needed to take a nap. "The Tornado II will have to wait until tomorrow. I just can't-" But he was cut off when there was a loud 'thud' on his roof. Sitting up straight, the fox decided to see what happened. He hopped off of his chair and walked along the creaky wooden floor towards the door. Opening it, he was shocked to see something shining on the rain-soaked earth in front of him. He crouched down to examine the gleaming object, and quickly identified it as one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Wow! Cool!"

The fox reached over and snatched the gem. He eyed it over carefully, and knew it really was as it seemed. What luck, to have something like this literally just fall into your possession!

* * *

"No, this has to be a dream! Not again, this can't happen!" A blaring red echidna was franticly dashing around an island suspended in mid-air. Seven large, stone poles with sunken in craters on top of them had snapped in half. The treasures they'd been holding had fallen down to the Earth below. Now, however, he was worried about keeping the master in one piece. "God, what am I doing?" the echidna wondered out loud. He ran to the center of the small island where a cradle was built in. In the cradle was a large green gem, which was violently shaking in place. The echidna jumped onto it and attempted to hold it together. "I, Knuckles, vow to save the Master, no matter what!" But it was no use. The tremor only increased, and Knuckles was thrown into one of the fallen poles. "AHHH!" he shouted. A sharp piece impaled his back, and he began to bleed. There was a boom of thunder, and a bolt of lightning suddenly shot down. It crashed into the large green gem, and with a shattering noise, it burst apart. Knuckles, however, passed out. The island managed to shake even more, and without the Master, it began to plummet towards Earth.

* * *

Bang, bang, bang. A large air craft drifted aimlessly in the sky. Within lied thousands of kidnapped people. One of them was the spunky, pink, hedgehog- Amy Rose. Bang, bang, bang. Why had she been taken aside, and put in a cell all alone? Bang, bang, bang. It was _not_ fair at all. Plus, it was pretty spooky as well. All alone in the darkness, your only source of light from a rusty barred window, of which rain was pouring in. Bang, bang, bang.

"Taaaake THAT!" screamed Amy. She continued to pound on the cell's lock with her Piko Piko Hammer. It seemed that she was making decent progress on destroying it. However, she wasn't quite there yet. Bang, bang, bang.

* * *

"Rain, rain, raaaaiiiin. When it's a rainy daaay, the fishies come out to plaaay." A fat, purple cat was sitting on the soaking wet ground holding a fishing pole. The line was cast into a small pond, with a golden bob floating up and down. On the cat's shoulder was a green frog. The cat continued singing, oblivious to the thunder. Suddenly, the golden bob shot straight down in the water. "Waaaah! Heeey! I got one!" Shouted the cat. He began to reel in his line ferociously. "Yeah! Here it comes!" A big smile shot across his face. He was going to get the fish! However, a dark object suddenly came falling from above. The frog looked straight at it, and followed it with its eyes all the way, even after it fell into the pond and scared the cat's fish away. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The shining object slowly sunk into the water. The frog the hopped from its friend's shoulder and into the fishing spot with a flash. It pushed towards the object with its mouth open. And just like that, the dark thing which had cost the cat a dinner was gone. It'd become the frog's dinner. The frog then swam to the surface of the water and drifted to land. Hopping on the grass, it leapt away across the soggy grass into the dark forest. Just like that, it was gone.

* * *

A shadowy figure drifted through the halls of a prison maze aimlessly. Where was he, and why was he here? Quietly, he hummed a dreary tune. He continued to skate across the smooth tile floors.

"Help!" a young voice called.

"Save us!" The figure wasn't paying attention. He continued his mindless behavior.

"Please, somebody help us!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm hmm hmmm hm hmmmmmmmmmm" the figure hummed. Soon, he would get answers. Soon, he would find a friend. Somebody he knew, and he would remember everything. He was sure of it.

"Who's there? Please, help us! We're too young to die!"

"Quiet, Maria! He might be trying to kill us!"

"You think we're going to make it out this way, Cody?"

"Ma-maria?" spoke the figure. "Maria! Maria! It is I! It is I, Shadow, the ultimate life form…I will…allow you to sleep here until it is…time…ugh. No. Where am I? What's happening? I will escape! I WILL ESCAPE!"

"Cody, I'm scared!" yelled Maria. But her fears were soon destroyed when she saw the figure from which she assumed the voice was coming from dart up a set of stairs. "He's gone…"

* * *

A bat was rummaging through a trash bag. Not that she was poor, or anything. But she knew it was from the jewelry shop, and what could they possibly throw away? Maybe she'd find something good.

"Oh, there's nothing in here." she sighed. I'm never gonna find any nice jewels, at least not for free." The bat walked away from the bag. She heard a noise, like an explosion, and then some yelling. However, she dismissed it and walked towards the back of Twinkle Park's elevator. Behind it was a small little drain where you could go in. She enjoyed flying around inside, as no one else was there. Sometimes, she'd just lay down to take her mind off of things. So, she flapped her wings and soared around the cylinder glass tube. She made a sharp left and flew over the water and into the drain. Inside, she sat down on the gray cement elevation. She yawned and leaned back. However, just as she did so, a shining object drifted by with the water. "Oh gosh! It's a miracle!" The bat jumped into the stream and picked up the gem. "Hey, this looks like one of those…Chaos Emeralds…better hold onto it!"

* * *

"Such cute chao!" A young rabbit sat smiling in a sandbox. Without a care, she continued scooping sand away, digging a hole. No matter how angry she wanted to be, she was unable to feel a negative emotion. She was just too good of a person. For one straight week, she'd been attempting to dig to the bottom of her sandbox. However, when she came to continue digging this morning, her large pile of sand was knocked over, and a lot of the sand had landed back into the pit. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it didn't matter much. "I feel like…a glass of lemonade! I'll go get a big glass for all of us, okay Cheese and Chocola?" Her two Chao who were digging with plastic spoons turned from their work and nodded their heads to Cream the rabbit with a serious expression. They then turned back and continued working with determination. No matter what, they WOULD reach the South Pole. They thought so at least.

Five minutes later, Cream emerged from the patio door soaking wet, with a pitcher of juice in her left hand.

"Tee hee! I spilled the lemonade…" she giggled. "Twice!" The rabbit trotted to a small picnic table placed net to the wooden sandbox. It had a plaid blanket over it, with a few stains. Cream placed the pitcher on the table and sat back down in the sandbox. Cheese suddenly dropped his spoon and flew over the sandbox and grass to the picnic table. The golden sun cast upon them set the mood for a perfect day. Cheese carefully hovered down into the glass and stuck his tongue downward. "Oh, Cheese, wait!' Cream yelled with concern. She stood up from the sandbox shakily. She put her arms out to get her balance when Cheese whipped around to see what was the matter. In his rush, the small creature bumped his head on the side of the glass, pushing it forward. The pitcher fell off of the table and rolled towards the sandbox. The juice was everywhere. Cream stumbled back, and fell right into her pit. Her head bobbed backwards to the pile of sand knocking it out of the box. "Oh dear!"

Cream and the Chao quickly cleaned up their mess, and got more lemonade. As Cream sat back down to get to work, she noticed something in the pile of sand which had previously been buried. A glint in the sun intrigued her, so she reached in to see what it is. When she pulled it out, her sandy hand emerged with a great treasue.

"Ooooohhhhh! A Chaaaaoooos emerraaaaald!"


End file.
